wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pledge of Allegiance/New Pledges
Additional Notes: *Only six of America's states have pledges guiding residents to proclaim their allegiance. *Please assist the states that lack a pledge listed below with pledge proposals. Included in the list is Washington, D.C.. As we have learned from Dr. Colbert, D.C. is not part of America, but you can create a pledge for them too *Notes: By the way, whoever wrote some of the pledges on this page has noticeably falsified these pledges. I find it particularly rude. The topics that are covered on the rest of this page are discriminate, and I hope someone will take the time to fix it to it's true identity. * It may help if you added something about the State or what they are commonly known for (See New York pledge and Texas Republic Pledge) * Alabama Pledge original pledge text :Sweet Home Alabama :Where the skyes are so blue :Sweet Home Alabama :Lord I'm comin' home to you Alaska Pledge I pledge aligence to Alaska And to all the gay Eskimos it may hold too cold for which is old one lesbian none straight to the president we shall hate He is weird, he is black He is the one who Michael asskon once screwed Arizona Pledge Arkansas Pledge I plege alleeegance to Arkansus, and for the incest for which it stands, one family, in all the state, with grizzly straight and copenhagen for all. California Guvernator Pledge Colorado Pledge Connecticut Pledge Delaware Pledge Florida Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Sunshine State With Respect and Loyalty I honor it as one notion under god Indivisible with liberty and justice for all! Georgia Pledge Hawaii Pledge '' "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."'' (A MOMENT OF SILENCE AFTER PLEDGE) Idaho Pledge One potato, two potato, three potato, four You might as well quit countin', because there's plenty more Julienne, crinkle-cut, mashed or home-fry Excuse me, while I kiss the sky FREEDOM FRIES FOREVER! Illinois Pledgei love illinois so very much woohoo Indiana Pledge corn corn corn. what more will you find in Indiana. The only other thing is a bunch of hilljacks. corn hilljacks corn hilljacks. what more could you ask for? Iowa Pledge Kansas Pledge i pledge the allegiance to the most boringest state of our lives so wat ever you did to winde up here u mustv'e done somthing very idotic just to see it so if i were you i would stop reading this now becase you must be the dumbest person on the earth. so try to be smart not like all of the dumbest people live. WHERE? u may ask its KANSAS!!!!!! Da DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA!!!!! the people of kansas canbe real stupid at times!!! so if i were u i would pack up and leave as soon as possible!!!!! Kentucky Pledge *Note: Home of the Kentucky Derby, the Bluegrass state, basball was invented there Louisiana Pledge original pledge text Maine Pledge Maryland Pledge I pledge allegiance to the crab, and to the Bay, for which it stands. One nation under God. Massachusetts Pledge Michigan Pledge Hail to the Victors, valiant Hail to the conquering heroes Hail, Hail, to Michigan the leaders and best Hail to the Victors, valiant Hail to the conquering heroes Hail, Hail, to Michigan the champions of the west Minnesota Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the Great state of Minnesota. And in this world, where ‘er I roam, Minnesota will be my home. Beautiful, tolerant, strong and free, Minnesota is part of me. Mississippi Pledge Im talkin about the minnesota pledge btw. Missouri Pledge The elementary school I attended from 1967-1969 followed the pledge to the flag with the following: (The Pledge of Allegiance to the State of Missouri:) I pledge allegiance also to the State of Missouri and to the ideals for which it stands. United with other states for the benefit of all, we march forward to a greater America. Montana Pledge I like to eat cheesse if you have diabetes this might not be good for you but whatever LIndsey milka whatttt Nebraska Pledge nebrask is gay and full of corn Nevada Pledge New Hampshire Pledge New Jersey Pledge I woke up this morning, got a blue moon in my eye I broke my father's legs today, and I thought that he would cry. I'm in sanitation, and every night I take out the trash. You'll be sure to turn away, when I give you this wad of cash. Liberty is our airport Toxic is our air Quit looking at my fat pasta gut It's not polite to stare This great state is sandwiched Between Philly and the Apple My family likes it in Atlantic City Is that idea so hard to grapple? May Gawd cut my tongue out, if I dare speak a lie - I will love Bruce Springsteen till the day I die. New Mexico Pledge I salute the flag of the state of New Mexico. The zia symbol, of perfect friendship, among united cultures. Saludo la bandera del estado Nuevo Mexico. El simbolo zia de amistad perfecta entre culturas unidas. New York Pledge You lookin' at me? You lookin' at me? There ain't nobody else here So you must be lookin' at me! __________ New York is the Apple of my eye and heart The only place in America that is a state and island city. The Bull and Bear was invented here It's home of Lady Liberty's docking chair. The sidewalk eating is great and I vow to see a broadway show every day! If not for the other states, New York would be the only state. A state of mind, the state for me, above all pledges that I see. North Carolina Pledge I pledge allegiance to North BY GOD Carolina, home of the Pump and Munch, asked for by name, and the drinking for which it stands. One state under CAROLINA BLUE skies, sitting on top of that piece of crap state, South Caraloosers, home of that lily livered lying SC scum, Stephen Colbert (and that T -aint silent!) With liberty and justice for most! (OK, maybe not most. Some? Well, at least those that can afford it!) --Godofpie 07:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) North Dakota Pledge Ohio Pledge I salute the flag of the state of Ohio and pledge to the Buckeye State respect and loyalty. Oklahoma Pledge Oregon Pledge Pennsylvania Pledge Rhode Island Pledge South Carolina Pledge South Dakota Pledge Tennessee Pledge Texas Pledge Honor the Texas flag; I pledge allegiance to thee, Texas, one state under God, one and indivisible. Utah Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Church Of Later Day Satins of America Virginia Pledge Vermont Pledge I pledge allegiance to the flag of the The Earth, and to the planet for which it stands, one world, indivisible with liberty and justice for all! Washington Pledge I pledge allegence to Jesus, and all that he has donnnnnnnnnnnnnnne for me. My soul cries out, haleluyer. Thank god. Washington D.C. Pledge I pledge my nose to which it smells, Primo blow, blessed by Saint Marion. To which I load my gat, to protect against the criminals, In the district, and on the Hill. West Virginia Pledge Wisconsin Pledge kamryn suck they cheeze from under my nuts, Wyoming Pledge i pledge allegance to the flag of the usa and to the republice and witch it stands one nation under god indivisiable and liberty and justice for all 16:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Pledge 2.0 16:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)sam smith i hate bitches like kamryn suck on reese's balls Category:"Is that you John Wayne?" " Is This ME?"